User blog:Eowyn,RiderofNightFuries/Ugh, stupid exorcism! I hate demons and hi, I'm the real 'Eowyn'!
God, so many things to explain, such little typing space. 'Kay, this'll take a while so ... yeah. Skip to the sections you wanna check out, m'kay? Me, Myself, and I: Emily Hofferson Hi. My name is NOT Eowyn. My name is Emily Hofferson. I am thirteen years old and I live in South Dakota. I was born in Cleveland and if I'm suddenly snippy and depressed sounding, it's because of a sudden burst of homesickness for Cleveland. I apologize in advance. 'Kay, I know everywhere else says my mom's Athena, but guess what? WRONG!! My mom is mortal. As for my dad ... huh, I honestly don't know. But my mom told me he had startling blue eyes. So that's helpful (NOT!) Yes, I own a dragon named Toothless but he's not a real dragon. For the full story, see the section that starts with 'Toothless', kay? Yeah, I don't wanna go into the details about my life because they'll probably bore you but here's the IMPORTANT stuff: *I'm part Irish so if that's important in any way, speak up or forever hold your tongue. *Believe it or not, but my school district started school on AUGUST 19th!!!!!! So I won't be here as often as I wish until the weekends. And then I have homework for the eighth grade, band, babysitting, researching my Olympian father, and dodging monsters and some evil creature that calls itself "Demon" that wants me dead as I am the last of my kind and will stop at nothing to kill me although for some reason, he refrained from doing so during my possession. Huh. *Yes, I said 'last of my kind'. *I didn't write any of these blogs. Suffice to say, I was possessed WAY before I made my account. So ... yeah. Ignore them. Not this one! This one is really Emily! *I'm gonna change my User Page. Stupid thing to write right now, I know. But the more I type, the less I think about all the troubles in my life. Random, but check out this FREAKIN' AWESOME VIDEO!! OH. MY. MERCIFUL. LOVING. GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go to YouTube RIGHT NOW and search: a night fury on elm street trailer. Holy SH*T! It's so freakin' awesome!!! Well it is to me, I just love seeing Toothless (from HTTYD) as Freddy Kreuger. "Remember me?" Lord, take me now. No, no, not really! It's just a figure of speech! Possession by Chaos and Evil and Exorcism (I AM NOT EXPLAINING IT WORD FOR WORD!! THIS IS EMOTIONALLY SCARRING FOR ME AND IF YOU HAD A SOUL, YOU'D UNDERSTAND!!!!!) It all started on New Year's. I woke up feeling ... funny. A few weeks later, Toothless flew away, scared of me. This is also when it started to pick up. My parents took me to church (I'm Catholic. Even if I'm a demigod, I'm still gonna do it.) even though I was extremely reluctant. I dipped my fingers in the holy water and ... my hand started burning. The priest totally flipped out and demanded I be sent home. My parents didn't disagree and I was home in the space of five minutes. I didn't go to church anymore. Over the weeks, I became increasingly more violent, physically and verbally. I was finally taken out of school (Thank God the secretary is a daughter of Athena!). A few days later, I couldn't leave my room. I don't know why, but when I tried to get up, I felt incredibly faint. Once, I looked down and saw my stomach had ... a brutal gash. I didn't know how I didn't notice it. It sizzled and smoked and the skin knit together by itself. By that time, I was convinced I was possessed. My parents didn't believe in possession though and thought it was a fever and hormones. Soon, I started to speak in a demonic voice and my bed would rattle when I was annoyed. Cuts and slash marks appeared on my body more and more frequently. I was scared and my stepfather started to believe I might actually be possessed. My parents already sent my siblings to stay at a friend's house. One day, I woke up, came to the computer and ... made an account here. The demons inside of me messed around with you guys and I was barely conscience of what I was typing against my will. It was July when my parents finally caved and brought a priest in to exorcise me. His name was Father Jones. He came into my room, took one look at me, and was out of the room faster than a cheetah. I overheard him talking to my parents: "I cannot help you! My presence only makes the demons angry! ... I looked into your daughter and I saw the chaos and evil that would bring the world to an end." The slowly diminshing part of me that was Emily was terrified. Finally, my parents left. They were scared and went to stay with the same friends as my siblings. I was alone. But every few days, a new priest would come and try to exorcise me. Eventually, at least fifty priests came just to exorcise a few demons from me. One was almost successful. I say almost because the demons DID NOT want to leave and cast an unholy darkness over the city. The priests fled and the small 1% of my mind that was Emily knew that I wouldn't be saved like Regan MacNiel (Yes. I used an The Exorcist reference. I'm a dork.) Finally, a month ago, Father Correz came. This is where I lost my memory. I don't remember the exorcism. But apparently, the demons DID NOT want to go. They made it hard for Father Correz. They taunted him, threatened him, and, when they were almost gone, they made me harm myself. I must've stabbed myself and hit my head against hard surfaces. Father Correz was persistant though. He finally took out a cross and screamed: "In the name of God, leave this girl!" And the demons were finally exorcised. Afterwards, I was hospitalized for three weeks because of the injuries. I was released a week ago, although I still have a scar on my back. Father Correz said that I got that from my thrashing. I wasn't conscious at the time, so I kind of have to believe him. The minute I stepped out of the hospital, Father Correz took me to a tattoo parlor and had an Irish cross tattooed on to my left upper arm to ward off demons. My parents and my siblings came back and even Toothless returned. I was slightly depressed after my exorcism for a while. Then school started and I saw the boy at school I have a massive crush on. ALL BETTER!!!! :D You know, I think it's weird that I remember all of the events up until the exorcism. It might be because I'm a demigod but if YOU know, PLEASE TELL ME!!! Also, if this sounds STRANGE and that it's kind of hurried and stuff like that, take into account that this was the most emotionally scarring event of my life. I don't want to go through it again and even just TYPING it makes me want to jump off a cliff. I also apologize so, so, so, so, so much for the demons harrassment! HEY! Gimme a freakin' break. I was possessed and EXORCISED!!!!!!!!! I wasn't Emily Hofferson. So, everyone that argued with the demons that christened themselves 'Eowyn', don't fight with ME! Go pick a fight with *looks at Father Correz's notes* Chaos, Evil, and Destruction. Wow, that's their actual names? My life BETTER not turn into The Exorcist! Changeling ... Or at least I THINK it's the name ... All right, you don't have to believe this. Changeling isn't even the name for my kind. I just suck at naming things. So! Here is the story of the Changelings! BTW, if there's already a creature called a changeling, you could help by, oh, I don't know, GIVING ME A NAME?? A Changeling is a magically gifted mortal or demigod, usually of Irish descent, that has the ability to change into either a plant, an animal, or another being. This ability is activiated by ten years of age but in very, very rare cases, a child transforms at birth. This is a sign of a very powerful Changeling. They have necklaces called Hearts that control their transformations. Without them, the Changeling side is vicious and feral and they often transform against their will. Changelings were once plentiful, found worldwide, even. '' ''And then, HE rose to power. '' ''A creature of death and darkness hated the Changelings. He had a Hitler attitude towards them and proceeded to wipe out the Changeling race. After ten years of screams, blood, and fire, the Changelings were extinct. All except for one. As the last Changeling's breath left his body, a demigod of Irish descent was born. Before the mother's eyes, the baby transformed. And, against the will of fate, that child grew as well as her Changeling form. Who is she? She's telling you this story. I am NOT telling you my Changeling form UNLESS I have the written consent of my parents. Why? Well, suffice to say, I really, REALLY don't wanna be grounded when I'm 13. That would suck. Again, you don't have to believe it. I, on the other hand, kind of have to. Toothless: Human Cursed to be a Dragon God, my hands hurt from typing. Thank the merciful Lord, this is short and to the point. Okay, Toothless. Are you ready for the explanation? Explanation! Toothless was an ancient Greek that was cursed by a god and turned into a dragon! *sarcastically* Oooh! Yeah, that's the truth. Well, you see, NOW he acts like a dragon, mainly because he lost his humanity. Thousands of years with wings and a tail? I think your nature changes a bit! Yeah, not a real dragon. So ... LAY OFF, STEPHAN!!!!!!! (BTW, if you're the sicko that sicced the demons on me, so help me GOD, I will RIP your guts out one GUT at a time! If not, why don't you just, oh I don't know, manage your own goddamn wiki!?) Vote Time Should I stay or should I leave? I'm thinking of staying to help you out (cause of another STUPID VISION that basically said: "Yeah, here's Demigods Wiki. Go help them. Don't ask any questions!") Yes: :) No: :( Don't care: :| More randomness (I'm sort of on a sugar high, so bear with me!): Is ANYONE ELSE annoyed with Demi Lovato always changing her hair color? Dark brown, black, light brown, pick a color, Demi! ~~Emily, who is currently mentally disturbed by the Toothcup pairing (Okay, I respect that it's a yaoi pairing ... but A DRAGON AND A HUMAN?? Were you creators of the pairing dropped on your headswhen you were babies?? GOD!) D8 Category:Blog posts